wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Vandora Von Kaiser
''"I wonder if she realizes she's wearing that?" ''-- Vandora Von Kaiser Vandora Von Kaiser is a noble Blood Elf Magistrix from Quel'Thalas. Her family history is very honorable and proud, extending in the written records as far as the libraries of Silvermoon currently date. Physical Vandora natural hair color is a light auburn reddish hair color, though she would tell you she is a natural blonde. A very beautiful and fit woman, with silk looking skin one look at her and one could tell she takes very good care of herself. Personality Vandora personality is one fit for a noble of her stature she speaks with an accent some what different then the common elf (a thick british noble accent.) She cares much for her people although sometimes it looks like she doesn't its very apparently that she does in the council meetings. This has gained her the respect of many, always willing support the venture of her own people with gold and her own knights from her house. She only feels better then those that have given her a reason to feel as such, a very generous woman she will give gold to a homeless stranger that is begging for food. It is not uncommon for her to take in strangers and give them food and shelter when needed. She takes after her own father on that aspect. A belief that everyone has the right to be respected with rights from slave to noble she always attempt to follow this creed again until someone gives her a reason why she shouldn't. She is a self proclaimed fashion police as well as many other things. Background Von Kaisers was adorned with the most unusual name in Quel'Thalas. A name meaning the leaders it was fit for a high class noble such as their ancestors. Though to be fair the Von Kaisers weren't always so....Noble. Like Vandora grandfather used to say. Show me a noble and I'll show you an ancestor who was a crook to get there." This was no different in Vandora heritage. Her great great great great grandfather is recognized as the first von Kaiser noble. Sidathe Featherleaf son of Bydern Featherleaf married to Mallwen. Both parents were nightsaber farmers. Sidathe studied vigorously until he conned himself into joining the highborne studies of the arcane. Seeing this as a way to raise his family status he not only studied hard but broke school rules while in training constantly. Using his magic to aid the Kaldorei people to gain favor with them if ever needed. Knowing that his own family name wouldn't cut it as a highborne, he decided to make up a name. A name that would be seen has strong, leader like. He renamed himself Sidathe Von'Kaiser. Later the apochafie would be taken out but the gap would remain. Sidathe planned worked and the Von Kaiser family was born. Sidathe would eventually get married to a beautiful young highborne noble of true birth. Keii von Kaiser alone would raise the status to new heights making sure her new family would be a powerful one. Kaina loved Sidathe even after she found out his true heritage. She kept it a secret, though Sidathe never knew if that was because of her love, or because she was ashamed. We like to think it was love, since its possible that Sidathe could have been easily turned in by her and executed. Sidathe would die fighting Amani trolls, while his wife Kaina died of old age. Though some saw Sidathe as a great man and noble (those that didn't truely know him) It would be his own son that would cast a shadow over his fathers name. Born around the same time as Annastarian they would constantly fight along side each other on battlefields and in the halls of politics, becoming friends. Constatine would be given land for his services to the crown, he would name the village Dawnstar village after his wife and his sister who he was very close to. His marriage to Dawn Jadin'blaze seemed to be a very good fit to both families both politically and financially. Unfortunately with his father and brother dead he would need to take their place in the war against the Amani trolls. Unlike his father and brother Constantine was very well read and learned alot about military strategies. So when the sun king would called upon the house to send its knights into battle Constaintine not only accepted the order happily, he led the charge himself! Constantine would often give back to the poor and homeless of the commoners. Though he was a warrior by all meanings of the word he enjoyed peace most of all,but he would admit that his two greatest achievements was becoming a father and getting a seat in the convocation of Silvermoon or the council of silvermoon, making his house one of the most powerful during that time Time of peace wouldn't last before Anastarian would once again to call on the knights of the house of von Kaiser, and once again Constaintine would answer the call happily. By the time of the third war Constaintine had already six kids, and three grandchildren, two of them from his third eldest child Vandora. But this time the crown did need to call upon the house to head the battle. The battle had come to his doorstep.Constaintine.While the knights of the house of von kaiser would fight with their hearts to protect their homes. It would ultimately be not enough, Constantine would unfortunately fall on Quel'danas trying to protect his friend the sun king. His last sights would be seeing Anasterian fall to Arthas in the distance. Constaintine sending Vandora and her two eldest brothers to study in Dalaran would make the von Kaiser Vandora along with her two eldest brothers and other quel'dorei would find out the horrid news and would be one of the elves to rush home. Angered by the situation she would join Kael'thas on his journey to the outlands, along with her husband, and two surviving brothers. In time her eldest brother would be slain in battle fighting on the side of Kael'thas, her second eldest brother would go missing, and her husband would as well be slain in combat. Soon after she would wander off walking aimlessly until she found the orcs of the mag'har who not only nursed her back to health but honored her as well. She still claims that she owes her very life to the Mag'har and the great mother. She would stay with them for months, helping them in whatever deeds they asked of her. When she had learned to forgive herself for the attrocities she committed she would ask such from the regeant lord and Thrall. The Regeant Lord would immediately restore her finacial accounts and return all lands and properties. Though her land still seems to be infested with demons. Family Lineage Second Generation Keii and Sidathe had many children: *Starrissa -- first born, and daughter to Sidathe and Kaina, marries Noa *Kataya -- second born marries Centrius *Nalarian son and heir to the Von Kaiser house (dies fighting Amani trolls) *Annanya (Becomes outcasted when she marries a dwarf and becomes a Pendragon. She wouldn't regain entry into the family until after Sidathe -and- Kaina dies) *Constaintine von Kaiser-youngest child and son, becomes the heir to the house when his brother Nalarian dies Third Generation *Vin'diel von Kaiser (Patriarch to the von Kaiser house, first born) *Authir von Kaiser (Patriarch after the death of Vindiel,unfortunatly went MIA after a major battle in northrend returned as a Death knight under the name Terrus accepted with great joy!) *Vandora von Kaiser (Matriarch after Vindiel Authir von Kaiser went missing.) *Valoe von Kaiser (presumed dead during the attack on the sunwell, found just recently with great joy!) *Selphius von Kaiser (died during the attack on the sunwell.) *Folror von Kaiser (infant son died in his crib durnig the attack on the sunwell.) Fouth Generation *Solarian von Kaiser (baby son of Vin'diel von Kaiser. Died tring to protect Folror crib) *Keii von Kaiser (eldest daughter of Vandora von Kaiser and current heir to the von Kaiser house.) *Synnablle von Kaiser (daughter of Vandora von Kaiser, presumed dead recently) *Constantine von Kaiser the second (Son of Vandora von Kaiser) *Artemis von Kaiser (Daughter of Valoe von Kaiser) See also *Jad'inblaze *History of Jad’inblaze Lands *Mörrigan Dawnblood Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf